The present disclosure relates to configurable extended communication interface devices for monitoring and control of distributed energy resources or other power system devices, and to methods and systems including or utilizing such devices. Distributed energy resources (“DERs”), such as solar, wind and combustion engine power generation apparatuses and systems, are increasingly being introduced in electrical power grids. The introduction of DERs into power grids typically involves the creation of microgrids, which are localized or localizable energy grids with control capability allowing them to disconnect from the traditional power grid and operate autonomously, semi-autonomously and/or in a coordinated fashion with. Inter-device communication in microgrid environments has created complex and challenging communication and control problems. Some efforts have been made to address these challenges such as the introduction of and use of standard-based communication protocols. Yet, many DERs and microgrid devices are not compatible with standard-based communication protocols and may also not be compatible communication protocols used by other DERs and microgrid devices. For example, DER controllers often communicate with microgrid controllers by way of different communication protocols and multiple types of communication channels. Other DERs have no ability to communicate with centralized controllers. As DERs continue to be added to the power grids and to existing microgrids, control and communication in such environments is becoming increasingly complex. There remain unmet needs including reducing DER installation complexity, simplifying data transfer in existing microgrids, and increasing power system responsiveness to faults and other grid conditions. For instance, DERs installed in a power system may not communicate with a centralized controller and thus cannot respond to faults detected by another controller. Furthermore, DERs not capable of communicating using standard based communication protocols require time-consuming configuration in order to communicate with other devices in a power system. Using multiple communication protocols to communicate within a single power system slows or prohibits data exchange and power system responsiveness to faults and other conditions within the power system. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.